Luck O' The Irish ( One Direction Fanfiction )
by MadisonELovesOneD
Summary: A chance of spending a month long tour with One Directon is a one in a million shot right ? Not to Madalaine somehow she wins a contest sending her and her best friend on a month long tour around America with One Direction. Madalaine and her best friend, Macey, find love on this tour. But it all get's twisted when a new person arrives, RaeLynn. What will happen ?
1. Luck of The Draw

Niall is dancing with you in an unknown room. He says you look beautiful then leans in to kiss you. Your lips are about to touch . . . .

BEEP ! BEEP ! BEEP ! BEEP ! Stupid alarm clock woke me up from a great dream. It was 6:00 am and officially the day of the signing. I went downstairs and made breakfast and then drive down to the signing. Even at 6:30 there are hundreds of people. I wait three hours to get a signed picture with all five names on it. When I get Zayn hands be a ticket with numbers on it, " What is this for ? "

" Didn't you hear we are holding a raffle for a person and a friend of their choice to come with us on a month long Summer tour around America. " Oh ! I hope I win, even though I know I won't win. I text Macey, If you win you better take me along. She texts back quickly, Don't worry I will if I win 3.

The boys went on stage and had a goldfish bowl filled with tickets. I hope me or Macey wins. Come on #202.

" Okay time for the ticket draw, " Harry said smiling wide. I bet Macey was dying because of that smile. Niall reached in and pulled out a ticket and then handed it to Louis.

" Number 138. " Not even close. Well this thing is useless. I walked over to throw it away, when I turn around there is a ticket on the floor. It can't be. #138. Okay it can be. Liam repeated the number.

" That's ME, " I yell raising my hand. I walk onto stage and give them the ticket.

" Alright we have our winner. What's your name, " Zayn announced putting his arm around me.

" Madelaine Day Andrews. "

" So who do you pick to bring with you ? " Louis asked me.I didn't have to think about it Macey would shoot me if I didn't bring her.

" My best friend Macey Quave, I am pretty sure she's here, " I saw a blur bound on stage bumping into Harry's chest making her fall back and he grabbed her hand and helped her up, which made her blush furiously and look at her feet. All the others left and we stayed behind to get out names written down and had picture ID's taken of us so we would have proof we are who we are.

" You are a lot calmer than I expected, " Harry said to me at my calmness. They are an awesome band I just don't fan-girl around them.

" Am I supposed to be all fan-girly, " I asked him and he nodded at me. Okay you ask for fan-girl you get the fan-girl.

" Ok. One Direction One Direction I can't believe this. I LOVE YOU GUYS. You're you. One Direction One Direction. I think I might faint-NOT, " this made them all laugh at me. Macey on the other hand was a ball of energy. Her and Louis need to hang out.

Harry flirted with me but when I had enough I made him stop, " Harry down boy. I like you as a friend and nothing more and why would you flirt with one of your random fans are we all supposed to like you, " he smirked and nodded at me.

" Well not this fan. Try Macey I think she'd like it, " I tell him walking off and finding the other guys. I find them all laughing at Macey who had apparently told them a joke. I start talking with the guys and Harry comes over and starts slowly moving Macey away from me.

Later that night we said our goodbyes. Me and Macey went home and got our clothes together and she came over to my house to stay over so I could wake her up on time and get her ready we were flying to Chicago.

We watched movies all night then went to sleep.

You and Niall are sitting at a table in a classy restaurant. You are talking about childhood. He is telling you about his home in Mullingar. Then you tell him about your past boyfriend and he says no one should be treated like that. He gets up walks around the table kisses you on the cheek then slowly starts to move the kisses closer to your mouth, he is about to kiss your lips . . . .

BEEP ! BEEP ! BEEP ! BEEP ! I get up make breakfast then wake Macey up. She drags herself slowly out of bed an come downstairs and take a year to eat. We both got dressed and put our stuff in the car and drove to the airport. The boys were there with body guards surrounding them and us. We had our bags checked and boarded our plane.

Macey sat by the window and I took the inside seat on the aisle and Harry sat between us, Niall, Louis, and Zayn sat across from us and Liam sat in front of us. Me and Macey and Harry joked around and he was trying to flirt but she was ignoring this fact. I thought you liked him Macey flirt back.

We landed and as soon as we stepped out fans flocked our sides but luckily the body guards were able to keep them under control. We were soon at a hotel with just as many fans as the airport. We had three joined rooms each with three beds. Me and Macey, Louis, Harry, and Liam, and the last room went to Zayn and Niall. We took the middle one.

The joining door proposed a problem that night. Harry walked in the room and Macey screamed. I looked over from the TV only to see a very unclothed Harry Styles.

" AH ! What are you doing Harry, " I yelled covering my eyes with my hand so I could focus on his face. He was frantically trying to cover himself.

" HARRY THAT IS NOT THE BATHROOM, " Liam and Louis ran in saying only to start laughing at me and Macey's reactions. She has her faced shoved in a pillow screaming and I am covering him up with my hand. Niall and Zayn run in asking what is going on but have the same reaction as me. Louis stopped laughing long enough to get him a towel. He rapped himself with it and explained everything. Macey still had her face shoved in the pillow.

" Macey he has a towel you can look now, " I tell her and she pulls it away from her face.

" MY EYES, " she screamed dramatically which made us all laugh even Harry and he walks back in his room. They all walked out and me and Macey were left alone.

" Sooooooo Macey get an eyeful, " I ask her playfully.

" Maybe, " she says smirking at me. I was kidding you dork. Gross !

The rest of the night goes smoothly and no other naked One Direction member walks in our room. 


	2. You Love Me, You Love Me Not

The boys wake us up the next morning. Louis runs and jumped on my bed. He kept jumping on it. I got a pillow and threw it at him successfully knocking him off the bed.

" I'm hit, " he yelled. The boys presented us with cinnamon buns and coffee.

" What do you girls want to do, " they all ask in unison.

" We can do whatever you want to do, " I tell them. They have a sound check and wardrobe. Sound check went through with no problems. Wardrobe was fun to do. Me and Macey made the boys try on clothes. I picked Niall's, Harry's, and Louis clothes and Macey did Liam and Zayn. We finally all settled on clothes and decided to go get lunch. Any girls that recognized us were flocking our side.

" Guys I suggest we run before that huge crowd of fans kills us, " I say and we all start running. We make it into the hotel lobby and I trip over . . . . well nothing really. Someone grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of the elevator. We get out of the elevator and I am pulled into the room.

After we all catch our breath I realize that someone is still holding my hand. I look up and my gaze is met by Niall.

" Sorry, " he said and let my hand go. I didn't mind him holding my hand the entire time sparks were shooting up my arm. We both blushed when everyone looked at us and the boys said " Ooooh ".

" Knock it off everyone, " Macey said making the boys stop.

**Niall's POV**

_You moron why did you grab her hand ? You know she probably doesn't like you. But the way she blushed it's so . . . . mesmerizing. But she hangs out with Harry a lot. So she probably likes him instead._ I lay down on my bed and continue to think until Zayn says something.

" So you and Madelaine, " he asks me with a huge grin.

" What ?! NO ! "

" So that means yes, " he said now only smirking. _Well I guess I am a bit obvious._

**Maddy's POV**

" So you like Niall. "

" Yes Macey. You never noticed, " I asked her.

" No, " she said and picked up a book and popped in her ear-buds to her phone.

*** The Next Day ***

Me and Macey ran through the boys room's shooting " Good Morning ". They all came in our room and threw pillows at us. The rest of the day we joked about us getting hit with pillows going one direction by One Direction.

That night we did something that started as a stupid childish game but turned into a funny thing. Truth or Dare. Harry dared Louis to tweet " I'm gay " but it backfired when he put Harry is gay earning him some " WHY !'s " and " NO!'s "For a truth Louis had to tell why he tried to drown his goldfish.

Louis dared me and Harry to kiss each other.

" Okay kissing him won't bother me or anyone else, " I said and got up and walked over to Harry. I lent down and gave him a kiss quick on the lips. My truth was to tell about how I had a major crush on Louis when I first got into One Direction.

I made Macey and Zayn kiss and take a picture of it and post it on twitter with the caption of " Me and My bf, " Earning her a few mean and hateful comments as well as Zayn and a few good one's like you look good together. And for her truth I made her tell them about how she practically reads everything about them and tell them about how she danced to them when she was a tad younger.

After we were completely finished with Truth or Dare we all posted on Twitter a picture and captioned it " Playing Truth or dare with the guys " which made a few people be angry and a lot happy. Harry had to talk to me after we were finished playing so everyone went in another room and left us alone.

" I thought you said Macey liked me ? "

" I did, she does, " I say to him confused.

" When I talked to her earlier she said adj gs and walked away. "

" Oh maybe she was nervous. What did you say ? "

" I said ' Hey beautiful. I hear you think I'm fit. ' , " I burst into giggles at what he said. _You know she is kinda shy why did you say that. _

" You can't say that she is extremely shy and is easily embarrassed so she won't say anything or wil mutter something under her breath, " I am still giggling at the comment.

*** Niall's POV ***

" Hey there beautiful. I hear you think I'm fit, " Harry says and she giggles at him. I walk away from the door. _Yeah it wasn't right to eavesdrop but no one but me will know. So she doesn't and more than likely won't like me. _

" Were you listening in, " I just notice Zayn across the room by his bed.

" No ! Zayn where would you get an idea like that ? "

" Because I watched you walk from the door and to where you are now, " he points out matter-of-factly, " What's up with you lately ? "

" Ugh. Nothing. "

" Fine whatever, " he puts his hands in the air backing off.

*** Maddy's POV - Next Morning ***

Harry wants me to help get Macey so I pull him away every so often to talk to him.

" Guys, I'll be right back, " I give him a look that I hope he understands as follow me.

" I have to go . . help . . . her, " he follows me out. _Great you have to help me. That is perfect Harry you don't lie well on short notice. _

" OK you've got tips ? "

" Yes, nice excuse by the way, flirt a lot, get her attention, and get to know her. Oh and not walking in naked would be good. "

" That was one time. Okay so get to her, flirt, and get her attention, " he lists out counting on his fingers.

" Yep now let's get back before they think something is going on, " I tell him and walk back in the room. Macey and Niall are missing from the group.

" Where are Macey and Niall ? "

" Oh she went out into his room and he said he had to " help " her, " Louis answered using air quotes around help and smirking. Harry looks really hurt and sit down by him and lean over to say soemthing to him.

" Don't worry she likes you. "

*** Niall's POV ***

" Tips ? "

" Yes, nice excuse good copying Harry, flirt, act bold yet shy, and talk to her don't just stand in the corner and let other guys talk to her. "

" Okay bold and shy, flirt, and talk to her. I can do that hopefully, " I tell her and run my hand through my hair. I lean forward and hug and she hugs back.

" Let's get back. "

" I think I am going to stay in here. I am thinking about tomorrow some way I am going to show her I like her during the concert just don't know how yet. Tell them I was . . tired or something. "

" Okay will do, " she scruffs my hair and walks out.

A hour or so later Zayn walks in and I walking around the room thinking. He walks over to me and grabs my shoulders and looks me up and down.

" What ? "

" Your hair it's scruffed up more than usual. You and Macey didn't - "

" NO ! No man, just no, and even if we had I wouldn't tell you, " I tell him wide eyed and shocked he would ask me a question like that. _Where did that come from ? _

" Okay good. "

*** Maddy's POV ***

" So you've got a concert tomorrow ? "

" Yep and we need to stock up on Red Bull, " Louis said excitedly.

" So we get the best seats, " Macey asked.

" Yeah maybe you can come on stage if you want, " Liam suggested. _On stage. I think I might die. In front of all those people just standing there I may get shy and not do anything. _

" Oh I wouldn't mind at all, " Macey and I say in sync with each other.


	3. Concerts and Love Sickness

**Authors Note: **

**Hope you like this it took me a while and a lot of thought. This will go a bit differently than I intended it to so I hope you like it. Vote, Comment, and Share it out there to the world.**

*** Concert 1/14 - Chicago, IL; Rosemont Theatre ***

" So are you guys ready, " I ask the five very, _very _hyper boys.

" Yeah! Why wouldn't we be, " Louis yelled in my face. _Why did you just yell in my face ? _

" Why did you just yell in my face ? "

" I don't know ! "

The boys were told it was time to go out of stage. They sing What Makes You Beautiful first, along with Taken and Moments. When they start singing More Than This Niall runs over and grabs my arm and pulls me on stage.

As he sings his solo I . . . imagine . . . him stealing little glances at me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Harry pull Macey out who protests at first but starts to warm up to the idea. They sing Another World as a last song before they took questions. Macey and Louis are dancing around like fools now and Harry is left all alone glaring at him.

Liam introduced us to the crowd, " Before we start taking questions I want to introduce you to our winner and her best friend, Madelaine and Macey. "

" Yes look at our girls, " Louis said throwing his arm around Macey's shoulders. _Crazy boys !_

" Well on to the questions. First question, Are Louis and Macey and Niall and Madelaine dating, " Liam asks with a huge grin on his face. _Oh God. They did not just ask that. _I look at my feet as soon as hear the question. _Great he's gonna notice. _I look over at him but he is doing the same as me. _Does he like me ? No stop thinking that you know he doesn't. _

Louis and Macey sarcastically say "yes" and I quickly snatch the microphone from Niall and say . . . well more like scream "no".

Harry is asked to sing a piece of What Makes You Beautiful in French: _Tout le monde dans la salle peut le voir Tout le monde, mais vous._ After he sings it the crowd goes all funny. A few more question are taken then they sing what seems to be hundreds of songs. During this time me and Macey were dancing between guys, even though I just wanted to dance with Niall.

They bow and run off stage. We exit the building and a few fans are there as well and a few have backstage passes to get autographs.

" So how did you like your first show, " Harry asks throwing his arm around my shoulders.

" It was great. Are you guys going to be awake all night ? "

" What do you not understand about Up All Night, " Louis asked me sarcastically. _Sassy-pants knock it off. _

" Ah so it's not just a song for the fans it is for you guys too ? "

" Mhm, " Harry says before running off somewhere else. We all walk back to the hotel and don't have much to do, not to mention the hyper, child-like teenage boys are driving me and Macey insane.

" What do we do now, " Macey asks us all after about thirty minutes of the boys driving us up the walls. _CALM DOWN !_

" Want to play two truths and lie guys, " I suggest not giving it that much thought. _Maybe this could be fun. _After several yeah's and sure's everyone sits down and I write down everyone's name. I walk over to Niall and pull his snapback off and put all the names in it.

" Hey my hat, " he says putting his hand on his head. I put the hat down and we all pick names.

" We'll go in alphabetical order. I've got Harry ? Niall's the odd one out so he'll pick who he wants to answer his, " I supply them with he answers to all their questions, " Okay Harry. "

" I was born with straight hair, I love green on girl, and I have a cat named Dusty. "

" Easy, hair and cat are the truth, you like pink on girls not green. "

" Wow you know your stuff. "

" Who's next ? Liam . . . who's got Liam ? "

" I DO, " Macey yelled, raising her hand in the air, making me and everyone else flinch after the sudden loud sound. _Did you take hits off Harry's energy drink as well ?_

" Okay. I am the most serious of the group. I hate Disney movies. I want a dog, " he says raising his eyebrows in challenge. _That's simple._

" Easy you are serious and want a dog and you love Disney mostly Toy Story, " she tells him with a _very _smug smile. _Stop being so cocky, Macey._

" You know this really is a terrible game to play we all know everything about each other. Well except we don't know anything about you, " he says to me and Macey and we laugh and say that's the point.

We go through the rest of everyone and I get to Macey. Harry has her name and I was actually happy he did maybe she can express some of herself. _Say good things about yourself not stupid pointless things. This is not a moment to be like Zayn, all mysterious and leaving questions._

" I love horses, I've got a crush on someone in this room, and I have known about you guys for more than two years, " she says raising her eyebrows at him.

" Okay you love horses and have known about us for more than a year ? "

" Ernt, " she makes a noise that a game show buzzer. _Really ? I tell you she likes you and you guess those ? Well I guess it can be good._

" I love horses and I kinda . . . sorta . . . . like someone in the room, " she said blushing and suppressing giggles. _Crazy, odd, occasionally scary Macey what am I going to do with you ? He better find out from that you like him. _

I look at her closer and notice she is looking at Niall. _Does she like Niall now or something ? Did the real Harry just turn her off about the romance she wished she had with him ?_

" So who has me ? "

" I do, " Louis raises his hand in the air. _You and Macey could be related. _

" Great. I've got a crush on one of you, I love horses, and I really don't like tattoo's. "

"You have a crush on one of us. Probably Harry. You love horses. You don't dislike tattoo's, " he says being the all knowing Louis that he is.

" Correct. "

" So you like Harry ? "

" Maybe . . . , " I look over at Harry and he smiles cheekily and winks at me. Everyone laughs but I don't hear Niall's distinctive laugh so I look over at him. He looks hurt and sick and he quickly get's up and runs out and all you hear is someone upchuck.

" Niall you okay, mate, " Liam asks not moving from his spot. No answer so Liam and I get up and walk to the bathroom. He is sitting on the floor leaning slightly on the bathroom sink. _Poor guy._

" You okay ? "

" Yeah just go away, " he says breathlessly.

" Are you sure not many people like to be alone when they're sick. How do you feel ? "

" I'm sure. I feel like my stomach is on fire. "

" Well, mate, you should get something to drink then go to bed, " Liam says and walks out. _Hmm . . . wonder what's got him sick ?_

" Get better soon, " I lean down and kiss the top of his head. I look at his face and he's got wide eyes and red cheeks. _Maybe I shouldn't have done that ? _

**Niall's POV **

When she left the room I put my hand on my head. _Oh my God. Did that just happen ? Yeah it just_ _happened. _I get something to drink and go lay on my bed staring at the ceiling, thinking. Zayn walks in and over to me.

" What are sick about ? "

" How do you know I just didn't eat something bad ? "

" Because you weren't sick until Maddy said something about Harry, " he says raising his eyebrows. _Why does he have to know everything ? _

" OK I'm sick because of thinking of Harry and Maddy I guess. "

" Are you OK, " he asks setting on the edge of the bed. _No, I'm in love with someone who doesn't want me more than likely. _I shake my head 'no'.

" You want to talk ? "

" I'd rather talk to Liam, no offense. "

" None taken. I'll go get him, " he says and quickly walks from the room. Liam and Zayn come back into the room after a minute.

" Hey, mate, Zayn said you wanted to talk, " he says sitting on the bed.

" Yeah it's about Maddy and Harry. I kinda . . . sorta . . . . maybe . . . possibly like . . . Madalaine, " I say slowly, " It made me sick thinking about Harry and Maddy. "

" So that's why got sick. It'll all work out. If you're meant to be together you will be together. "

_ Maybe I'm not nice looking enough ? Why do I do this to myself ? I make myself believe things I don't wanna believe. _Liam pats my back a little.

" I don't know Liam. Do you think she'd even like me ? "

" Of course she would Niall ! Who wouldn't ? "

" Lots of people, " I say lowly hoping Liam won't hear. Unfortunately he does and pulls me into a hug, rubbing my back.

" Niall you shouldn't listen to them, " he said comfortingly. _Wow I wish you hadn't heard that._

" You can let me go now, " I say chuckling. _Flirt with her. A LOT !_

**Maddy's POV**

I hated seeing Niall sick. _I wonder what made him sick ? Maybe something he ate ? Let's hope he's not really sick and part of the tour will be canceled._ Speaking of Niall wonder how he is ?

I walk over to the joining door and hear talking, so I walk in a little. They both seem asleep, except Niall is mumbling in his sleep.

" How could you, " he mumbles shaking a bit. _What is he dreaming ? _

" Niall wake up, " I shake him some, trying to wake him up.

" No ! "

" Niall you're only dreaming, " I shake him more roughly. _Gee, wake up would you. _He abruptly opens his eyes and slowly his expression softens. _Mind reader much ?_

" What were you dreaming ? "

" You were killed in it, " he says looking horrified. _Why would he be dreaming that ? _

" That makes me scared, " I say and lay on the bed next to him and pull at the covers, but he jerks them back. _Okay that's great, I'll just freeze in this room. _He quickly gets out of the bed and slips away into the darkness. _Okay that's odd._

I get up and walk back in my room and get in bed and slip off to sleep.

**Niall's POV **

I go back to sleep, and I actually do sleep for a while before someone walks in. _Who could that be ?_ _Maybe Liam to check on me ?_ I look up and see someone I didn't expect to. _Maddy ? What's she doing here ?_

She walks around the bed and gets in behind me and wraps her arm around my chest. I roll over to face her and her beautiful green-blue eyes are wide open. _Does she know what she's doing ?_ I feel her warm breath hit my bare chest and she snuggles her head into my chest. _Just enjoy the moment._

**CLIFFHANGER! Hope you liked it even more to come after this. It is working out so far how I planned it even though I have started to change a few little details. Keep reading, vote, comment, and share.**


	4. Oh My God I Didn't Do That !

**Hope you guys like it.**

**Maddy's POV**

I wake up the next morning in someone's arms. _Who's in the bed with me ? Am I even in my bed ?_ Someone has their arms wrapped around my waist and my face is in their chest. _Okay I am going to open my eyes . . . on 3 . . no 5. 1. . . 2 . . . 3 . . . .4 -_

" Aw they look so cute together, " someone says. _Oh great ! Who is watching us ? _

" Shouldn't we wake them ? "

I open my eyes and see nothing but a pale chest and pale arms. I look up and see . . . NIALL ?! _Why ? How ? What am I doing in his bed ?_ I jump up and scream waking Niall up and making the others jump.

" How the ? Why ? Niall ? "

I run out of the room and jump into my bed and cover my head with my pillow. _WHY WAS I IN HIS BED ? Wait. Why was he shirtless ? _Macey walks in and pulls the pillow away from my face.

" Why were you in bed with Niall ? "

" I have no clue. Maybe a sleep walking incident, " I say innocently and she bursts into laughter at me. _What is your problem ?_

" Yeah sure. Apparently he didn't mind, " she says when she catches her breath.

" Maybe he thought I was like a pillow and just cuddle me up to him, " I suggest, making her laugh more. She says so meting about me not minding either but I didn't catch half of it through the laughing.

We make our way out of the hotel to switch over to the tour bus. Fans are everywhere and screaming and one actually grabbed my arm, probably thinking I was one of the boys. Eventually Harry pried me away from them and slung his arm around me until we got to the tour bus.

" Well should I expect to have my arm half ripped out of it's socket every time I go somewhere ? "

" Maybe, " Harry says and shrugs and walks away, to find Macey no doubt, smiling like crazy.

" Okay so what do we do now ? "

" Anything you want, babe, " Zayn says throwing an arm around my shoulder. _What is with these boys and my shoulders ? I will have dents where they put their arms. Wait, babe ? They all call girls that nothing to worry about. None of them would like you anyways._

" That helps, Zayn, " i say sarcastically and roll my eyes.

" Usually we play video games or watch tv, maybe a bit of twitter. "

" I think I'll read, " I say chuckling and walk away to get a book from my suitcase. _Aha The Notebook by Nicholas Sparks. Good enough. I never have read it I guess now's as good a time as any._

" Good luck with that over the noise, babe, " he says walking to the back of the bus where Macey, Harry, and Louis were already. _I wish he'd stop calling me that. It makes uncomfortable. He's got a girlfriend right ? _

**Zayn's POV **

_I think I may like Maddy._ _No you don't you have Perrie. But you do like her. No I don't. Oh, but do you ? Maybe ? Kinda. A bit. But you have Perrie you love her. _

She is so warm and humorous and sarcastic and rather sassy at times. But she knows how to lighten the mood and exactly what to up._ Think of Perrie you love her not Maddy. _

**Niall's POV **

Maddy is laying on couch reading a book. She is so absorbed in her book she doesn't even notice me standing by her. I lean the book up and see that it's The Notebook. I remember that movie quite a tear jerker.

" Oh The Notebook. I watched that, very emotional stuff. "

" You watched it ? I didn't think many guys would watch it thought it was more of a woman's movie, " she says and blush a bit. _It was a good tear jerking movie. Chick flicks are ok if you watch them with the right person. _

" It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I cried when I watched it. My friends called me over emotional, " she says laughing a bit and I start to feel less weird.

" I actually rather like sensitive guys. They in my opinion are hot, " she said, resisting the urge to laugh, and blushed a little.

" So what do you think of me, " I ask her, my eyes widening and a slight blush rushing to my cheeks. _Did I really have to go that far ?_

" You're OK. But to like a guy I have to know their personality. "

" Oh, " I say glumly. _This will be harder than I thought._

" No offense to you but, I usually go for guys like Louis, or Harry and sometimes a guy like Zayn, " she says and my heart instantly drops. _All hopes are gone. Officially, I have given up. _I get up and walk away and go back to the back of the bus.

**Maddy's POV**

_ I wish I would've just said what I was actually thinking about him when he asked that._ _I love him inside and out. For his soul, personality, and heart. . . . his looks are just a little bit of a bonus. I couldn't tell him that I'd have frozen up and stared at him like I was stupid. _

I go back to my book and I am reading for a while before Niall and Liam walk in. They are both in hysterics and doubled over with laughter. I raise my eyebrows at them waiting ofr an explanation/

" Macey and Harry are having a Guitar Hero battle. It's so funny, " Liam manages to say through the laughter. _Oh God. Macey is a bit over competitive. This will NOT end well. _

" Guys get in here you have to see this, " Louis screams from the back of the bus. We all swiftly jump up and run in just in time to see Macey win. Harry looks over at her gaping, she walks over and pushes his jaw up.

" You'll attract flies, " he still gaped at her.

" Harry you are no longer the king, " she says and does a little happy dance and Harry smirks at her.

" Well really you would be the queen and I would be the king, " he says and she glares at him. He ignores her and snakes his arm around her waist.

" I'm the queen now am I ? "

" Yes, so would the queen go out with the king sometime when we can get a chance, " he asks her smirking at her knowingly. Her eyes widen and I swear her jaw drops a bit, she just looks at him.

" She'd love to, " I say quickly and drag her by her arm onto to the couch.

" So you're _finally _going to go out with him ? "

" Yes. Why did you say finally, " she asks me scrunching her eyebrows.

" Because Harry has been making moves since you got here and all you've done is say adsjshy, " I say laughing at the end remembering her face the other day when I walked in on his saying something to her.

" Hey you're the one that doesn't realize . . . ., " she trails off without finishing.

" I don't realize what, Macey ? "

" That Zayn says babe way too much, " she says after thinking a bit and smiling at me. _She's up to something. Ooh wonder what ?_

" Well you are going to have to talk to Harry so practise, instead of adjsyns, " I tease her and she playfully slaps my arm.

" I can speak to him perfectly fine. "

" Sure you cjan, " I say and she hits me again. She walks over to the bunks and get's in hers. I guess they forgot there are seven people and six bunks. So I am taking the couch.

" So you guys are done with video games ? "

" Yeah, " Harry says in the middle of a yawn. They all get in bed and I go over to the couch. I am almost asleep when someone comes over and taps my arm. I open my eyes and have to wait for them to get adjusted. _Niall ?_

" If you want you could take my bunk and I'll take the couch. "

" Ok. Thanks Niall, " I say and walk over to the bunks and pull myself, I instantly fall asleep.

_Niall and I are sitting in a room. He's sitting with his knees in his chest, his hands locked together over his knees, and his head resting there. He's been crying, I can tell because of his eyes. I have apparently been talking to him. _

_" Think about that. Bye, Niall, " I say and get up. I kiss my first two fingers and put them on his hand. He looks up and smiles sheepishly._

I sit up and looks around at where I am am. _Eh just a dream. _l lay back down and slip into a deep sleep.

_I walk out of a house and into a yard with short green grass and short concrete wall aorund it. I walk over to the wall and look one way then the other way. Niall is sitting to my left, I walk over and sit by him. _We both talk but it was blurry and I don't remember. _I lean up and kiss his cheek, he looks over and smiles. I start pulling my fingers through his hair. It's so soft. _

_" Your hair is really soft. "_

_He laughs at me, " It is ? "_

_I hum a yes in response and keep pulling my fingers through his hair and he starts to lean in-_

" WAKE UP ! "

I groan and pick up a pillow and throw it in the direction of the noise. I open my eyes and look over to see Louis, who has four pillows thrown at him.

" Louis no yelling, " I manage to say, trying to hide my morning voice. I do a recap of my dream. _Really I had to dream that ? Why dream ?_

" Sorry guys, but we're here. "

**For New Chapter: 5 comments needed otherwise no new chapter.**

**CLIFFHANGER! DUN DUN DUUUUN! Ok so what will happen after they get all nice and settled ? Hope you guys like it I won't be uploading so much my house had a lot of water/weather damage. So it will take 5 comments to get me to upload a new chapter.**


	5. Niall's Girlfriend ?

**A/N:**

**I have dates and correct and real places for them to sing and it will be put above every concert so I an everyone else can keep track. I hope you guys like this because I have spent a lot of time on it and I have hardly any computer use at the moment. Enjoy !**

" Morning, " Niall says smirking at me. I blush, because of getting caught staring, and look down and mumble good morning.

" So guys, breakfast, " Niall and I ask about breakfast at the same time. g

" You both just woke up, " Macey groans in shock. Everyone starts laughing and Niall and I look over at each other, we both smile then look away.

" Everyone go get dressed we will all go out for food, " Liam says to the group. We all settle down and move around to where we can get dressed. After everyone's clothed we leave the bus to find breakfast. We all settled on a little pancake house, where Niall and I ate like we have never eaten before.

" Macey I was meaning to tell you something. . . I can't go out tonight with you. We have wardrobe still an sound check then we have to do the concert then we leave to repeat, " Harry says wrapping his arms around her shoulders, with an apologetic look on his face.

" Oh that's okay. You can't control everything, right ? " She leans forward and hugs him close to her but still walking. . . well he is she is walking backwards.

Macey and I toy around with their clothes and the stylist, Lou, helps. We both also meet Lux **( A/N: If you don't know who she is please look it up )**, who we both take turns playing with. They did the sound check and the fans were just starting to pour in when they finished.

*** Concert 2/16 Detroit, Michigan; Fox Theatre ***

" So, babe, how are you, a voice asks from behind me I turn around to see who it is. _Zayn ?_

" Good. "

" You coming out on stage tonight, " he asks smiling sweetly at me.

" Yeah, if you boys have anything to do with it, " I say laughing.

" Dance with me ? "

" Hmmmm . . . . maybe . . ., " I trail off. _What about Perrie doesn't he love her ?_

" Aw, not definitely ? "

" I may dance with you and maybe not, " I say shrugging.

His phone buzzes and he looks at it quickly tapping away at it. He looks back up at me with a big grin.

" Time to go on, babe, " he says. _Why does he call me babe, so much ?_ We walk over to the stage and the boys go out and start singing but I stay firmly in my place.

Niall copies what he did last time and drags me out with them, stealing little imaginary glances while singing What Makes You Beautiful. _Is he really looking at me ? Maybe he actually does li- stop you know he won't. No one has before. No one will ever. All guys around me have made that clear._

I watch Niall while he sings. I study how his face lights up when he catches a fan with a sign about him or screams his name. I let out a small sigh, much too small for anyone to hear. _I will never feel that warm embrace. Or kiss those lips. His eyes will never light up at the sight of me._

I feel tears come to my eyes. Macey is waving her hand in front of my face looking at me confused. During one of Harry's solos Niall walks over to me.

" Are you OK, " he asks grabbing my arm lightly. _No I'm not OK. I love you but I am too bashful and scared, and I know you won't like me to say anything., "_

" Yeah I'm just not feeling too well. I'm going to go sit off stage, " I say and quickly move from the stage. I sit in a chair and wait for them to answer their questions and sing their songs, not moving my eyes from Niall most of the time. Macey comes off the stage quicker than the boys, they should be meeting the back stage pass fans, and straight over to me.

" How are you ? "

" Not good. I was really sick about thinking about how Niall will never know about my feelings or crush towards him. "

" All you have you do is say that you know he may not feel the same way but you have feelings for him. I'd wouldn't call it a crush I'd call it love, " she looks up at me and giggles. I glare at her and smack her arm, only succeeding in making her laugh more, and we walk over to the boys.

The boys are all in different area's talking to multiple fans at once. I glance over at Niall who is stuck with three girls. Two are dressed nicely and modestly but the other is a different story. Her brown hair is messy and she has dark, almost black, brown eyes. She has on a black lacy bra, a dark green pull over, white short shorts, and braided sandals. Her makeup is probably the worst thing. Dark tan bronzer, green and gold swirled eyeshadow which is mixed over her eyebrows, and bright red lip stick.

I watch the pair. She flirts, he avoids. He says something nice and she giggles and flips her hair in a, bad, flirtatious way. _Distract yourself. Don't think about him. _I look over at Harry and Macey who are very close and I can tell he's trying not to wrap his arm around her shoulders or grab her hand.

I look over at Niall and the girl is kissing him. Her two friends have him pulled and held, so he can't move away from her. He is thrashing his arms and trying to get away but her friends hold him in place. I walk over and grab him and give him a good tug and pull him away quickly while security escorts them out

" Thanks, " he says and I look over and burst into laughter. The girls bright red lipstick was all over his mouth and he had no clue. I pull out my phone and take a picture of him.

" What "

" Your mouth, " I sputter and point to my phone that has the picture of him pulled off.

" Oh, geez, " he says and attempts wiping it off with his hand but it sticks. I click the little twitter icon on my phone and upload the picture captioning it with, ' NiallOfficial Um Nialler do you have a secret ?'. When we get to the bus I help him get it off while the boys laugh at him, making him look like an upset five year old.

Macey goes to the back and plays video games with the guys and I, well, read a book. People are coming in and out occasionally looking over at me, I guess making sure I'm not asleep. Niall walks in and sits by me.

" So how goes the book ? "

" Okay, I guess, but it's way too detailed.

" Oh. "

We both sit uncomfortably in an awkward silence. H looks over at me and stares for a while, not looking away. I look over at him slowly.

" Can . . I . . help . . you ? "

" Oh. No, sorry, " he says quick and looks away and I think I see a slight pink rise to his cheeks, but he gets up and walks out before I can really see. _Does he like me ? No that's stupid. _

Next Macey walks in the room and sits by me. She stares at me while I read my book until I look over at her slightly annoyed. _I hate it when people watch me eat, read, or sleep._

" Are you better now ? "

" I guess, it's just I like him so much, " I practically whine to her and she nods. _Like she understands how this is for me. She's never had trouble getting guys to like her. Harry Styles for example. She's also never been really shy like this._

" All you have to do is tell him. "

" He won't feel the same, I know he won't, " I defend myself with a very lame answer and she just looks at me like " Really ".

" No, you don't know that. Aren't you usually the optimistic one ? "

" Yeah but not with matters like this, " I tell her and she rolls her eyes. _What it's true and you know how I act when I like a guy. _

" Well you should be. Flirt with him if he doesn't like you he won't flirt back, " she suggests and I start thinking. _Flirt with him and show him what I'm like. But it will still kill me when he doesn't flirt back. How do I flirt with someone when we are forced to be together every day._

" I'll help you with it, " she says and pats my back and with that she heads to her bunk. _Maybe he'll notice me. _

Niall walks in just then, as if on que, yawning very big. He stands in front of the couch stretching some and stares at me for a bit. _What now ?_

" You're kinda in my bed. "

" Oh you're going to let me sleep in your bunk again ? How sweet, " I say and get up kissing his cheek, and he just look forward. He lays down quick rolling over to face the back of the couch. _I knew it he doesn't like me. No more advice from Macey. EVER !_

**Niall's POV**

_Oh God did she just do that ? She kissed me . . . jokingly of course. _I lay down and roll over facing the back of the couch, so she doesn't see my face. _Does she like me ?_

*** 2 Hours Later ***

It's 2 am now. I'm still up just looking at the fans tweets on twitter. Someone get's out of bed but I ignore it. Well I do until . . . .

" Niall what are you doing, " Liam asks sleepily. I sit up and stretch a bit doing anything I can to avoid answering him.

" Nothing. "

" Why are you still up ? What happened, " he asks and puts a hand on my back.

" Maddy kissed me bu- "

" She did ?! Well Niall maybe she does like you, " he cuts me off and whisper-yells to me. _That's what you think._

" You didn't let me to finish. She did it jokingly, because I offered to take the couch and let her have my bunk again, " I explain to him and his face drops. _Yes that is the correct expression_.

" Oh. "

" Yeah, oh, " I agree with him shaking my head.

" Just do what I told you to do, " he says and walks off. _Or I could ignore that and find someone else to love like I love her. To just kill those feelings. _

**Maddy's POV **

_I walk over to Niall on the couch sitting by him and putting my hand on his shoulder. He looks over at me still looking blank. _

_" Niall what's wrong ? "_

_" Nothing just the Directionators who hate me being who and what they are. "_

_" What happened, " I ask him. _

_" Nothing really just some girl said I was unworthy and should leave the group and that they will skyrocket without me being with them, " he says looking less blank-faced but sad. _

_" Niall you have to believe me you are perfect in every way . . . and if you left the group the _real_ Directioners would be devastated and . . I would be too, " I say, pulling my hand from his shoulder, and looking at my hands in my lap. Suddenly I feel myself being pulled up into a hug. _

_Niall pulls back and kisses my cheek before burying his face back into my neck and leaving little feather light kisses. He slowly kisses up my jaw and l - _

" Maddy wake up, " someone says shaking me.

I open my eyes and rub the sleep from them and see that the "someone" was Macey. Behind her was Harry and Louis. Louis is wide eyed and staring at me, while Harry wears a cheeky grin. _What's with the cheeky face ?_

" Were you dreaming, " Harry asks the cheeky grin getting wider and now moving to Louis. I nod slowly and I know I look terribly confused.

" What of, " Louis asks.

" None of _your _business, " l snap angrily at him.

" One of us ? "

" No Louis I could never even think of that, " l say and get out of the bunk and walk away with the others.

We all get dressed have breakfast and while I help with the boys wardrobe Macey and Harry sneak away for their lunch. They return just in time for sound check and in time for Macey to gush and tell me of how it was great. Or in her words, " Holy God it was awesome! ".

*** Concert 3/14 Toronto, ONT; Air Canada Theatre ***

The entire concert Zayn is gesturing for me to come out, but I stay firmly in my place. Afterwards he comes up to me.

" You know you never gave me that dance, " he says smiling.

" I told you maybe, " I say smirking. _You crazy guy_

" I took that as a yes. "

" Well, that's your fault then, " I say and shrug. _Why does he want to dance with me anyways ?_

" Aw, give me that dance soon ? "

" Fine, I'll dance with you sometimes, " I say and he smiles and walks away.

They sing so many songs I can't keep track of them all. They answer tons of questions but I just sit out on the sidelines. _I belong on the sides. Not in the spotlight where I freeze up and say nothing but ' Uh ". _

We don't have a concert tomorrowso we'll be staying here all night and tomorrow until later in the day. This'll be a good and nice change from the very hectic traveling schedule as normal.

After the concert the guys do the meet and greet and other backstage stuff where they meet the fans. One girl catches my eyes along with Niall's eye. She has blond hair and blue eyes, she's just under his height. She's looks nice but wears a fake smile.

She laughs and giggles and flirts like a normal girl and they exchange numbers. Before leaving they hug and we all go back to the bus. Niall has a grin from ear to ear and Harry nudges him getting his attention.

" So, Niall, who's the girl, " Harry asks with a smirk. _What is he getting at ?_

" Someone . . . who's number I got. "

" Atta boy ! I've taught you, oh so, well, " he says scruffing his hair and throwing his arm around Niall's shoulders.

" Get off me, " he says pushing, a laughing, Harry off.

That night I pretty much ignore everything anyone does. I just sit and stare at my book, pretending to read it, while thinking of Niall and his new girl . . . we'll just stick with girl, not girlfriend.

" So, how are you, " someone asks sitting down beside me. I look over to see that the someone is Louis.

" What ? "

" I know how you feel about . . . Niall . . . I didn't say anything but you mumbled his name in your sleep the other night, " he says, causing a bright red blush to rise to my cheeks and him to laugh.

" Don't worry no one else will find out. But _I _saw how you were shooting glares at them, maybe _no one _else noticed too, " he hints using emphasis.

" I don't like it. I want him but we could never work out. His life is so hectic and mine is so . . . _normal_, " I say and he hugs me close to him. _l don't like Louis like that, but l love being here._

" So how do you feel about it ? "

" Terrible. It's going to kill me to see him with someone else, " I tell him and start to feel sick just thinking about them together. _With them hugging and kissing and cuddling. Stop it you're torturing yourself. And stop talking to yourself mentally. _

" It's okay I'll take you out to keep your mind off it, " he says pushing me away from him some so he is looking at me.

" Thanks, Louis. "

He hugged me one last time. Niall walked in and cleared his throat I look over at him and he looks kinda hurt. _Maybe he's just over tired from the concert and stuff. _

" Oh, sorry Nialler. Night, " Louis says walking out.

" Night, Niall. Thanks again, for taking the couch. "

" Yeah, " he says sounding very annoyed about something. _What's wrong with him ? He needs to check some stuff. _

**Niall's POV **

_What so now she likes Louis ? First Harry, now Louis, who next Zayn ? Why can't I get a girl I actually like ? I don't really like this girl RaeLynn all that much. She's pretty but I'm not crazy about her. _

I roll over and shut my eyes hoping of not having a terrible dream. I close my eyes and slip into total blank in just seconds.

_" Niall, " a sing-song voice says. It keeps calling and calling and for some reason I'm drawn to it. The voice is Maddy's. _

_" Niall, " she says sounding less sing-song and more malicious, " I love you. "_

_" I love you, too, " I say and run to her hugging her tightly. I push her back some and start to lean in and she backs away. _

_" I don't love you. Who could love you ? What are you compared to Harry, Louis, or anyone in the band for that matter ? You are nothing, " she says and Louis and Harry walk up behind her and they start kissing either side of her neck. _

_" But I lo- "_

_" Save your breath. You shouldn't even be in the band, " she says and now the rest of the guys walk up behind her laughing. _

_" No, " I scream and she laughs harder and so do the guys. _

_" YES ! "_

" No, " I scream and my eyes open and I am sitting up but I'm in someone's arms.

" Niall, " someone says. I open my eyes to see the someone is Maddy. She looks confused and very tired, with rings under her eyes.

" Niall what happened ? "

" Bad dream, " I tell her, shaking my head.

" About what ? The girl you saw last night ? "

" No. It was about y-someone I don't know who they were, " I recover and lie to her. I figured she'd see through it, like Zayn would, but she doesn't

" Okay well just get back to sleep and try not to talk in your sleep, " she says smiling and walks off. She looks over at me, with that beautiful smile, one last time before she slips into the darkness.

**Hope you liked it. It was LONG and sorry it was so LONG before I did another part. I will start working on nothing but Niall's and put all the others on hold for a bit until I get a decent bit of this up. Love you guys. :D**


	6. If you want to keep reading

If you'd like to continue this please read it on wattpad 5676360-luck-o%27-the-irish-one-direction-fanfiction-luck-of. I am sorry but it's against the rules to upload things about real people.


End file.
